High school of Hell
by Aurora Breen
Summary: Rose goes to a supernatural school and is thrown into a world of hate, love magic and trickery, a boy named Lucifer is the main problem. Will Rose's secret survive? Or will it found out and told. Fine out in High School Of Hell. i don't own TMI or Halo, or anything that i might qoute or use. i Love those 2 series!
1. Meetings are starting to bore me

High school of Hell

Summary: Rose goes to a supernatural school and is thrown into a world of hate, love magic and trickery, a boy named Lucifer is the main problem. Will Rose's secret survive? Or will it found out and told. Fine out in...

Hell school of hell

Chapter 1:

Hi my names Rose i'm an unfortunate girl with a life full of surprises. First of all in a white angel i know your thinking aren't all angels white? Wrong there are three types of angel, first a normal angel which is a light grey color not white. Second there are the fallen angels the angels who fell in love with the world and turned away from god. Third there's me a white angel, there hasn't been one for awhile now so yes i count as supernatural, an angel with no soul or spirit AT ALL! Instead my soul and spirit are trapped in my amethyst teardrop necklace that i must wear at all times it sucks really badly. Anyway i'm stuck in a hard place Wait i should probably start at the start.

Welcome to High school of Hell

The best private school for the supernatural as well as spoiled, rich supernatural families like the Church family and the Dame family. Now you know something about the school let's get to the story:

"Ah great" i say standing at the High School of Hell's front gate i hear someone running this way and out of the dark i see a man who looks like me.

"Rose there you are" the man says after he gets his breath back

"i'm surprised you couldn't find me there is no one around they are all asleep" i say to him This man in front of me is my brother His name is Lucifer Greyloose, Yeah we have a weird last name i know.

"Very funny" he says glaring at me then he pulls me into a hug

"i missed you too Bro" i say hugging him back after a few seconds i step out of the hug.

"I'm guessing your stuff is already in your room". I nod in response

We start walking to my dorm room which is close (meaning right next to) my Brothers room.

"So how's mum?" he asks

"She's um how should i say this getting better" i answer

"That's good oh and she filled me in and Ur lucky i sent a letter or u would be heading to St Jane's school for angels, witches and demons" he says smirking

"Don't remind me" i groan

I stop walking when i hear chanting, the type of chanting you hear at a fight

"Let's go check it out" i say walking towards the chanting

As my brother and i got closer we saw two boys circling each other and we also saw the people who were chanting. My Brother went to go tell them to go to their dorms while i sort out the fight.

The Boy's lunge at each other only to be thrown back by me, i toss the one with the most injuries to my brother who pulls him over to the bench while i grab the other boys hand and i pull him away from the Boy my brother was yelling at.

We arrive at the courtyard and i sit his down near the fountain and i start healing his wounds with my magic

"Why did you break up the fight? Girlie" he asks with a snicker i don't answer, feel him glare at me and i smirk inwardly.

"Oy answer me" he says

Again i don't answer he sighs  
"Why are you healing me? And Why did you stop the fight?" he asks and to his surprise i answer

"Yes what you were doing was wrong but first thing you didn't start the fight he did second of all what would your teachers say when you come into class tomorrow cut and bruised?" i say looking into his eyes and when i see he understands i sit next to him. We stay like that for awhile then i get a message from my brother saying we need to go back.

I stand up and while i do i say "Come slowpoke Greyloose-sensei what's us back" i start walking and he walks beside me

I see me brother playing with one of his daggers i smile, it's the one i made him when i was small.

"Nice to know you've kept that dagger" i say stopping near Luciver

"You know how important this dagger is to me Miss Greyloose" Luciver says "it's the only dagger you have ever made and you made it for me Sister"

I smile "Thanks Aniki-san"

The boy i healed stands there looking very confused, i laugh at him and he smiles.

My Brother starts laughing "your laugh hasn't changed it's still sounds like a harp playing it's best notes"

"Why that you for saying that kind sir" i say laughing even more now

Once the laughing has calmed down my brother asks if the boy could drop me off at my dorm and the boy agrees

As me and the boy walk to my dorm room he explains where everything is and where to go if I wanna be left alone.

"Thanks?" I say

"Jake" he answers

"Thanks Jake" I say as we stop in front of my dorm room

"No problem" Jake says smiling "oh, and you should probably get out of the doorway when u get in your door cuz Ur being the roommate of Lily Ritchie. That girl is hyper"

"Will do captain" I say laughing "see ya later Jake oh and your girlfriend is waiting for you outside your room apparently she found out that you had a fight with someone"

"Thanks for the heads up Angel" Jake says laughing when I glare at him "I saw your halo and your wings plus your necklace"

I look out the window and I see my brother fly into the window of him room

"Please don't tell anyone" I say to Jake still looking out the window

"Your secret is safe with me Rose" Jake says as he puts a hand on my shoulder

"Thanks Jake" I say then I start to laugh "good god I've said thank you so many times tonight"

Jake begins to laugh with me then I put my hand on my door handle

"I'll see u tomorrow Rose" Jake says as he starts to walk away

I watch him leave then I open the door quickly stepping to the side just before I get hugged by my new roommate

"Rule 1. No hugging" I say to her then I sit on the window ledge

"Aww that sucks" Lily says

"Life Sucks lily" I say looking at her and thinking how innocent she looks

I caught her confused look

"You'll know what I mean later on in life" I say "so what are you?"

"Witch" lily says

"Hn cool" I say sounding more bored than I meant to sound

"So Rose can we be friends?" Lily asks sounding really hopeful

I shrug which meant "I guess so" or "if u want to be"

"Yay I'm friends with Rose but right now" she says yawning "I'm going to get some sleep you should too Rose"

"I will in a minuet" I say

"Ok night Rose" she says then she falls asleep

I stare out the window for awhile longer then I get changed and go to bed

Yo, what's up guys? Hope ya liked the chapter *grin* it was fun to write it.

See ya in the next chapter


	2. First days alway suck

I awoke in the morning to my roommates' squeal

"What the hell?" I open my eyes and look around the room to find Lily cooking breakfast at the stove and my brother sitting at the table, oh so that's why she Squealed so loud in her mind yes I can read minds cool huh.

"Rose you're up Mr. Greyloose came in here and said he won't leave until you're ready" Lily said in a calm and emotionless voice, oh she thought EW my brother and I are not an item, I'd better set things straight.

"Hey Bro what you doin here so early?" I ask and Luciver shoots me a grateful look while Lily sends one of surprise at me and I shrug.

"You called mum yet?" he asks and I dead pan.

Shit I was meant to call mum, I jump out of bed a grab the phone and then I dial mums mobile number she hate sit when I call her work number.

She answered on the fourth ring like she always does.

"Hey mum it's me Rosemarie how are you?" I ask  
"I'm good, did your trip go well? Do you like the school? Have you made any friends? Have you seen your brother? Is he well? What classes do you have? " She asks.

"mum slow down, yes my trip did go well got here earlier then I thought, the school is very old fashioned and gothic and I love it, I have the best roommate ever her name is Lily and she's a witch and we are already the best of friends" I wink at lily and Lily smiles

"I don't know what classes I have and I have seen my brother he's feeling fine in fact he's sitting at the table looking like he wants to ran over to the phone grab it off me so he can talk to you, shall I let him on the phone?" I ask and my brother glares at me.

Luciver and mum haven't spoken in weeks because Luciver doesn't like our mother I have no idea why but he doesn't.

I pass the phone to my brother and I can tell my mother is asking questions one hundred miles a second. I tune my brother and my mother convo out and focus on what Lily is cooking.

She smiles when she sees me looking her way, "I'm a good cook so you'll be fine plus we are having bacon and eggs they can't be used as weapons" she begins flipping the bacon and eggs.  
she has no idea how wrong she can be, I took out my brother twice with bacon and eggs. He didn't wake up for a month.

By the time my brother gets off the phone me and Lily are already finished eating, My brother sighs and starts eating the extras and Lily gets a super happy look on her face then we both grab our uniforms.

Me and Lily walk into our private Bathrooms, and we start to get changed.

Once I've finished with my uniform I walk out and look at myself in the full body mirror, our uniform consisted of a white under shirt, a knee low stormy blue skirt, a blue and grey and white tie which I had done up loosely, a blue jumper, black blazer and grey knee high socks with black school shoes.

Lily walks over and see me in the mirror "the black of your blazer brings out your stormy grey eyes and your pale skin as well as your lips" Lily grinned. Weirdly enough I didn't feel awkward at what she was telling me, it was nice that someone even if it was a girl complimented me.

The darkness of our uniform brought out all of lily, to her Hair, to her skin, to her eyes hell her whole face. I smiled and turned to my brother "Big bwother can me be in lil's classes pwease" I used the full force of puppy dog face on him and so did Lily and my brother gave in.

"Rose you know how at St Lauras the gave you a blank piece of paper then when u touched it, it showed you your time table? Well they use the same thing here" my brother told me then he gave me the piece of paper.

When I touched it, it started to glow two colours, a dark purple and blood red, I ran my hand over it showed me what I had for each day. Lily looks at my PTT (portable time table) and nodded it had all her classes except her witch classes, I was going to pretend to be full demon at this school so I had to go to Angels and Demons ed.

Lily saw my Angels and Demons ed and gaped "your apart of the original two?"

I laughed sheepishly "actually I one of the few Original masters" Original Masters is what the Witches called my kind.

She started swearing then she started jumping up and down "omg omg omg" she chanted over and over then she realised in her head how much danger I would be if the wrong people found out. "I won't tell anyone and if anyone raised a hand I'll take care of it I promise" she said and (much to her amazement and mine) I hugged her.

All three of us (me, Lily and Luciver) started walking our classrooms, when my brother got to his classroom, we hugged and everyone in the class saw it every girl was glaring at me and the boys were shocked. "See ya later Big bro" I said and everyone in his class didn't hide their shock when he kissed my forehead and said "Have a good day at class sis and if anyone gets pass Lil and hurts you or tries to call me and I'll take care of them".

I nodded then my bestie and I waved bye to my brother then we started walking "so? Did you notice he called you Lil?" I asked

"Oh by the Angel, he did call me that didn't he" she started smiling and I flicked her forehead and we heard the warning bell we started to walk faster and we got to class before the teacher. We had to write a poem with our partner luckily (well at least I thought it was) I got Jake. "hey dudette" he say then we did the half hug then men do. "hey man what kinda of poem you wanna write?" I asked siting down next to him on the desk.

"hey dude hot girl siting on your desk" I heard someone whisper to their friend but before his friend could say anything Jakes Glare shut them both up and off course I pretended to be oblivious to this all and I could also tell them Jakes girlfriend Celeste was it? Well whatever her name was she was pissed off.

Jakes smirked at my question "love poem" he answered I winked at him and a light pink colour came across his cheeks.

"Naughty naughty boy" I said laughing "no fantasying about your girlfriend in class" I said the last bit loud enough for his girlfriend to hear and Jake winked at her and made her blush.

The classroom was quiet as everyone tried to figure out what to write well I was already finished with my part and I grabbed the piece of paper and started to write it down

"You're gone to war,

I can't bear this anymore,

I love you,

No sense lying,

I send you the letter,

And I get a reply,

You never told me good bye,

I sent back yes I did,

I did it with a kiss,

I wrote a letter to you about how much I loved you and at the end of the letter was a question,

And,

I got a letter back saying,

So do i.-Rose part done".

Jake saw it and started to read it "Holy COW! This is awesome how the hell did you write this?" his loud voice bounced around the blank classroom walls.

"Good question" I said then I heard everyone's thought and everyone was wondering what I wrote down. I sighed and I grabbed the sheet of paper off Jake and I began to read it out.


	3. Love blossoms

_**Recap: "Good question" I said then I heard everyone's thought and everyone was wondering what I wrote down. I sighed and I grabbed the sheet of paper off Jake and I began to read it out. **_

Once I'd finished reading it everyone either clapped or nodded their heads smiling, "that was wonderful and Jake will have to try very hard to do better than your piece of art" the teacher said smiling. I blushed and Jake started in what seemed to be early English script .

"i'm standing on a cliff,

Looking the way I think is home,

Where you are,

I want to be in the safety of your arms,

But I must stay here,

Fighting a battle I fear we will never win,

I go back to camp,

And one of mates hands me a letter with my name,

In your handwriting on the front,

I read the letter and smiled,

We wrote back and forth,

Over the sea,

And it feels as if your right next to me,

One night I get your letter,

And at the end is a question  
Do you love me?

It said

I replied

So do i.

After the war,

I return home and see you,

Standing outside the front door,

You run over and we hug,

And kiss.

We go to bed and I don't want to ruin this wonderful night"

I began to read while he sat there smirking, I shook my head at him then I walked over to the teacher and handed the poem in. The teacher said we could leave, I winked at Lily Jake and I decided to hang outside the maths building so when they bell rang for second period we wouldn't be late.

"So I'm thinking of breaking up with Celeste, do you think it's a good idea?" Jakes asked

I shrugged "yeah it's a good idea but you would have to look after your new girlfriend because Celeste would try and make her life hell, or worse try and kill her" I stared out into the trees the surrounded the school, Lily came running over and Jake span away from us and walked over to his friends from other classes.

"Jake sooo likes you" Lily said as she sat down next to me on the steps,

"You think?" I ask no really paying attention

"Yes and I think he might even break up with the Bitch from Hell for you, how cute would that be" lily smiled an evil smile.

My hand flew to my mouth "By the Angel, so that's why he asked me if he should break up with Celeste" I said and Lily eyes glinted with happiness.

"look he's doing it now" she said pointing to where Jake and Celeste were talking then Celeste started yelling "WHAT AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!, I'VE DONE SO MUCH FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!". My hands flew to my ears, her yelling was painful it hurt my ears and it hurt my mind. She was using magic I could tell.

"STOP YELLING YOU BITCH!" Lily yelled from our spot from the stairs but I barely heard her, my head was pounding and I was getting black spots in front of my eyes. 'Why is this happening' I thought

I felt everyone turn their heads towards me and Lily and I heard someone running over, then I felt someone hands on my temples then the pain stopped and was replaced by soothing healing magic and I could tell that it was Jake's magic.

"Thank you Jake" I whispered I started blushing because I could tell he had been in my head, he knew I liked him, what? I had seen pictures of him at home not my fault I've had a crush on him for a while.

He kissed my forehead "no problem darling" he pulled back and grinned at me and I started smiling.

Jakes friends did cat calls and everyone apart from Celeste started laughing, "come on you two" Jake said to me and Lily "let's knock the rest of the day off" Lily shrugged and I shook my head but I let him pulled me to my feet.

Two of Jakes friends walked over holding two girls hands, Lily and the girls hugged they Are best friend from what I can read from their minds.

Jackson walked over to us a few minutes after we had sat down in a clearing in the woods that surrounded that the school, Lily jumped up and they started to kiss.

I turned my head and snuggled into Jakes chest and he laughed "ok so Halloween we are soo watching a paranormal romance" he said still laughing I poked him shoulder to show my displeasure at what had just said but when I tried to pulled my hand back, he brought it to his mouth and placed a small kiss there.

I blushed and Lily took a picture, "Lily you're so dead" I said in a joking tone then we started chasing each other around and around the clearing.

As I ran past Jake he put his arms around my waist and pulled me against him, Lily started laughing while I glared at anyone else who dared to laugh, all of the boys had their hands over their mouth as they tried not to laugh and the girls were biting the lower lip or the inside of their cheeks.

"not a word to anyone, you guys got that" I growled out and everyone nodded, "good" it was dinner time by the time we went back to the school.

"ROSEMAIRE JAMIE GREYLOOSE WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" my over protective brother yelled when he saw me unlocking my door.

"I was hanging with my friends Dad" I said calling him dad, he hates me calling him that because he knew our father and he knew how horrible he was first hand. My brother used to get hit and stabbed by my father. Yes my father was the ultimate sadist (no offence to anyone) what do you expect he was one of the deadly 7's holders. He is Pride and mother always makes sure none of us are in the city when he visits.

I saw him once, he had my grey eyes and my fair skin or rather it was the way around those were the things I had got from my father.

He appeared when me, mum and my brother were walking out of the school after mum had picked me and Luciver up from school. At first I thought he was just leaning against the gate because he was waiting for his child but when we got closer to the gate he looked up and locked eyes with my mother.

She froze and he started walking over, my brother and I got in front of our mother in our protective positions, "Get away from my mother" I had said glaring at him when he came to close, he stopped walking and smiled showing inhumanly sharp teeth.

"So you must be Rosemarie, she really does look like me doesn't she, Juliet?" my father had asked my mother.

"She may look like you but she is nothing like you Patrick" my mother spat him name out like an unfriendly taste.

"We shall see, we shall see" my father said then he drew a sword out of thin air, "Rosemarie move! now"

I had glared at him and he had said "Move so I can talk to your mother", I had pushed my brother behind me and I had held my hands out in front of me. "if you don't leave mommy alone I won't hold back".

I'd had a sharp tongue back then and he had tipped his head back laughed, I knew what the answer would be so I ran forward I shoved him as hard as I could then I kept shooting all the magic I had at him. He screamed when I had thrown Holy Jade at him, "I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS DAUGHTER" he had yelled them he was gone.

I left my brother to stand there fuming then I went to bed.


End file.
